


OC Template

by FukurouHoot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouHoot/pseuds/FukurouHoot
Summary: This template belongs to Ace_Chick from Amino (Virtual Space Amino)





	OC Template

❝insert quote❞

❦

╔════════════╗

♚ G E O M E T R I C S ♚

╚════════════╝

↬ Full name ↫

(OC's full name, including middle name)

 

↬ Nickname ↫

(what you want your OC to be called by)

 

↬ Age ↫

(exact age or age range of OC)

 

↬ Birthday ↫

(OC's birthday, month and day, year is optional)

 

↬ Birthplace ↫

(where they were born)

 

↬ Zodiac ↫

( :cancer: :sagittarius: :ophiuchus: :leo: :capricorn: :aries: :virgo: :aquarius: :taurus: :libra: :pisces: :gemini: :scorpius: you can always find it out on the Internet )

 

↬ Height ↫

(average height in girls is 5'5" in men it's 5'7")

 

↬ Gender ↫

(male or female)

 

↬ Orientation ↫

(heterosexual, bisexual, ect..)

 

↬ Species ↫

(human, elf, alien, humanoid, ect)

 

↬ Social Class ↫

(upper, middle is the most common, lower)

 

↬ Wealth ↫

( :moneybag: :moneybag: :moneybag: :moneybag: :moneybag: :moneybag: :moneybag: less money bags is poor)

 

❝insert quote❞

❦

╔════════════╗

♚ A P P E A R A N C E ♚

╚════════════╝

↬ Skin color ↫

(use the image to find the skin tone name after delete it if you wish)

 

↬ Eye color ↫

(basic colors: green, brown, blue, red, ect)

 

↬ Hair color ↫

(basic colors: brown, black, blonde, pink, ect)

 

↬ Hair style ↫

(is it long or short or in curls, ect)

 

↬ Facial hair ↫

(If your OC doesn't have facial hair you can put N/A or just delete this section. If so describe how much and what style is it in)

 

↬ Body Type ↫

(use the image to find the body type, after delete the image if you wish)

 

↬ Scars ↫

(where are their scars and how did they get them?)

 

↬ Piercing ↫

(ear piercing, no piercing: N/A, ect)

 

❝insert quote❞

❦

╔════════════╗

♚ C L O T H I N G ♚

╚════════════╝

↬ Outfits ↫

(for this section you don't need to put a description, what you can do is put images of what they would where, but it's up to you)

 

↬ Accessories ↫

(same as above)

 

❝insert quote❞

❦

╔════════════╗

♚ P E R S O N A L I T Y ♚

╚════════════╝

↬ Normal mood ↫

(are they normally happy, sad, ect and why?)

 

↬ Temper ↫

(are the more patient or not, what can cause your OC to become impatient?)

 

↬ Discipline ↫

(how disciplined are they? How well do they follow rules, and do they follow them cause they are forced or its just part o their nature?)

 

↬ Strengths ↫

(are they kind, they are physically strong, mentally strong, ect)

 

↬ Weaknesses ↫

(what can break them? This can be physical or mental or both)

 

↬ Drive/dreams ↫

(what do they wish for? A soul mate, riches, a place to call home, ect))

 

↬ Fears ↫

(what are they most afraid of? Death, love, spiders, ect))

 

↬ Likes ↫

(what are their favorite things? Favorite food, favorite activity, ect)

 

↬ Dislikes ↫

(what do they not like?)

 

↬ Soft spot ↫

(where is the little tender spot of your OC? Their spouse, kids, goodbyes?)

 

↬ Depression ↫

(what makes them depressed? Thinking about their past, about the future, or not having cool hover boards in 2015)

 

↬ Inspiration ↫

(what inspires your OC to do what they do? Food, family, riches, ect)

 

↬ Role model ↫

(who does your OC look up to? Mother, father, uncle, friend, ect)

 

↬ Mental disorder ↫

(https://en.[m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_mental_disorders](http://m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_mental_disorders) <\- go here to find the list of metal disorders, the most common is PTSD, OCD, Amnesia, ect)

 

↬ Habits ↫

(good or bad or simple habits like: tapping your toe or pencil, ect)

 

❝insert quote❞

❦

╔════════════╗

♚ R A T I N G S ♚

╚════════════╝

(5 Stars means very high strength, 1 star means very low strength aka weak)

 

↬ Psychological strength ↫

:star: :star: :star: :star: :star: (how strong is their mind?)

 

↬ Physical strength ↫

:star: :star: :star: :star: :star: (how strong are they physically?)

 

↬ Close quarter combat ↫

:star: :star: :star: :star: :star: (how good are they at hand-to-hand combat?)

 

↬ Distanced combat ↫

:star: :star: :star: :star: :star: (how good are they with guns and archery?)

 

↬ Leadership ↫

:star: :star: :star: :star: :star: (are they good at taking initiative or do they just like to follow)

 

↬ Wisdom ↫

:star: :star: :star: :star: :star: (do they think before they act, and how smart of a decision was it?)

 

↬ Intelligence ↫

:star: :star: :star: :star: :star: (how knowledgeable are they?)

 

↬ Confidence ↫

:star: :star: :star: :star: :star: (are they confident on their decisions or are they more shy?)

 

↬ Endurance ↫

:star: :star: :star: :star: :star: (how well do they cope with change and hardships?)

 

❝insert quote❞

❦

╔════════════╗

♚ R E L A T I O N S H I P S ♚

╚════════════╝

↬ Father ↫

(who is their father? are they dead, alive, ect)

↬ Mother ↫

(who is their mother? are they dead, alive, ect)

↬ Brother(s) ↫

(who are their bother(s)? are they dead, alive, ect)

↬ Sister(s) ↫

(who are their sister(s)? are they dead, alive, ect)

↬ Other relatives ↫

(do they get along with other relatives? Like cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents,ect)

↬ Enemies ↫

(who is their main enemy?)

↬ Rivals ↫

(who are they always competing against?)

↬ Friends ↫

(who's their friend group?)

↬ Best friend ↫

(out of those friends who is their best buddy?)

↬ Love interest ↫

(are they in love with someone?)

↬ Marital status ↫

(are they married, single, widow ect?)

↬ Spouse ↫

(if not married put N/A or delete this section. If they are with whom?)

↬ Children ↫

(if they don't have children put N/A or delete this section. If they do then who are they?)

↬ Pets ↫

(if they don't have any pets, make them a pet! Haha jk, if they don't put N/A or delete this section, if they do though describe the pet and if you so wish add a picture)

❝insert quote❞

❦

╔════════════╗

♚ P A S S - T I M E ♚

╚════════════╝

↬ Hobbies ↫

(what do they do in their free time?)

↬ Talents ↫

(what are they good at? Can they play an instrument, can they dance, ect)

↬ Sports ↫

(do they play any sport? Do they watch any sport, if not then put N/A or delete this section)

↬ Classes ↫

(what classes do they attend? Art, English, math, biology, ect. If not put N/A or delete this section)

↬ Occupation ↫

(what is their job? How much do they get paid, do they get paid? Student, vet, Doctor, assassin,ect)

❝insert quote❞

❦

╔════════════╗

♚ H O M E L I F E ♚

╚════════════╝

↬ Location ↫

(Where is their home?)

↬ House size ↫

(how big is their house?)

↬ House type ↫

(modern, castle, or use the image to help you find they type of home style, after you can delete it)

↬ Level of luxury ↫

(how luxurious is the home?)

↬ Outdoor description ↫

(how does the outside of the home look?)

↬ Indoor description ↫

(how does the inside look? How many rooms does it have?)

↬ Bedroom description ↫

(how does their bedroom look?)

❝insert quote❞

❦

╔════════════╗

♚ C O M B A T ♚

╚════════════╝

↬ Rank ↫

(do they have a military rank, Mafia rank, ect? If not up N/A or delete this section, if they do then say what rank they are. You can use this image to help you find what military rank they are, after you can delete it if you so wish)

↬ Weapons ↫

(what are the most common weapons that they use?)

↬ Favorite weapon ↫

(what is their favorite weapon?)

↬ Specialized weapon ↫

(are they trained on a specific weapon and know a lot about said weapon?)

↬ Range ↫

(what is their range? Far or close?)

↬ Accuracy ↫

(how accurate are they to their desired target?)

↬ Power ↫

(do they have an special powers/abilities? If so how do they use it to help them fight? If not then put N/A or delete this section)

↬ Block/nullified ↫

(how can their weapons and powers be blocked or nullified. *note all great warriors have a weakness*)

❝insert quote❞

❦

╔════════════╗

♚ L I F E S T O R Y ♚

╚════════════╝

↬ Age 0-12 ↫

(what happened in their lives at that age range?)

↬ Age 13-18 ↫

(what happened in their lives at that age range?)

↬ Age 19-30 ↫

(what happened in their lives at that age range?)

↬ Age 31+ ↫

(what happened in their lives at that age range?)

↬ Darkest secret ↫

(what is their deepest secret, that when exposed they will stop in their tracks?)

❝insert quote❞

❦

╔════════════╗

♚ T H E M E S O N G ♚

╚════════════╝

╔════════════╗

♚ O T H E R I N F O ♚

╚════════════╝

(insert missed information, or more information and details about OC)

╔════════════╗

♚ C R E D I T ♚

╚════════════╝

↬ Images, videos, and aduio, may be subjected to copy right law. I (user name) do not own the images, videos, and audio. ↫

↬Template created by Ace_Chick ↫


End file.
